


Don't stop

by lady_liserator



Category: Amar a Muerte, Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Car Scene, F/F, Finally, First Time, Fluff, Smut, They do it, baby gays, okay, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: My take on what happens after 1x51. Car scene, then they do it. Un-censored for your enjoyment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Also deleted scene: They cut their nails in the hospital bathroom. That's all. Now we can enjoy what happens after, you're welcome)

Juliana kissed Valentina again, unable to see the other woman so upset because of her. She didn’t want to leave Valentina or the house, god no, but she knew that she had to do what was important to her mum right now. And she also knew she had to be honest with Valentina about their future together. Honest about her doubts, if there even was a ‘together’ or a future for the two of them, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay with Valentina. Juliana broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Valentina’s, looking into her eyes, which were glistening with tears.

Juliana sighed. Valentina had been so good to her and she was so incredibly beautiful, and she hated to be the one to make Valentina sad. Still, Valentina held Juliana’s gaze, fighting her tears, and her hand came up to Juliana’s cheek, caressing it softly. Juliana loved how gentle Valentina always was with her and how patient she was while Juliana tried to figure out what her feelings for Valentina meant, even now. Juliana still didn’t look away, she had loved to look into those eyes from the moment she had met Valentina on the park bench, but until now she had never allowed herself to really get lost in them. To get lost in Valentina completely. 

There was no way to deny that Valentina wanted her, and Juliana felt herself becoming more incapable to resist Valentina with every time she saw her. But now, after everything that had happened at the hospital, she was more sure than ever that she wanted Valentina back. Juliana let her gaze shift across Valentina’s face, lingering for a moment on Valentina’s lips which were still slightly parted after their kiss. Still lost in thought, she lightly traced her thumb over Valentina’s lips while holding onto Valentina’s waist tightly with her other hand. Still staring at Valentina’s lips, Juliana felt Valentina slightly clench her jaw while taking a deep breath in. Sensing a sudden shift in the atmosphere in the car, Juliana looked back up into Valentina’s eyes, unsure of what happened, and her stomach dropped. Valentina’s expression had changed completely, and she was suddenly looking at her with a hungry look on her face, her pupils dilated and undisguised lust showing on her face that made Juliana’s heart skip a beat. 

Juliana felt her heartbeat quicken. Their first kiss had been hesitant, and Juliana knew that Valentina had tried to be careful with her then, guiding their kiss, but always leaving anough space for Juliana to only go as far as she wanted. But lately Juliana had always seen that Valentina wanted more, wanted her. Juliana sensed that Valentina held back the many times they had seen each other the past days, naturally, because they had been in public, but also because she knew that Valentina was unsure herself. But now, alone in the car, with only the dim light of the flickering lamps of the underground hospital garage, Juliana could feel how much Valentina wanted her. And Juliana knew that she wanted Valentina, too. Taking in a shaky breath, Juliana closed the last bit of distance between them, accepting Valentina’s forceful kiss, thoughts about uncertain futures and insecurities about her feelings were far gone. 

Every one of her senses was now invaded by Valentina, only Valentina who was now grabbing Juliana’s waist to pull her closer, while her other hand was tangled up in her hair, pulling slightly. Juliana felt something inside her change, like a switch had been flipped, and she suddenly knew that with Valentina she could let her guard down completely. And with Valentina greedily kissing her, her tongue finding her own, and her fingers sliding under her jacket, hastily pulling it off, Juliana was more than ready to let herself be vulnerable, and to give herself to Valentina entirely. 

Deepening the kiss, Juliana helped Valentina take off her jacket completely, and then she let her own hands find Valentina’s waist, pulling her even closer. She heard Valentina’s breath change, turning into short pants, while she shifted slightly, sitting up on the back seat, her hands tangled in Juliana’s hair. Juliana understood what Valentina was doing and let one of her hands wander over Valentina’s hip and further to her lower back to pull Valentina up and on top of her. 

Valentina sat down firmly, planting her legs next to Juliana’s sides, her body now impossibly close to Juliana’s. Holding Valentina in place, Juliana kissed her again, forcefully, and then opened her eyes for a moment to look up at the woman who was now straddling her, every inch of her body touching her own. When she met Valentina’s gaze she felt a rush of heat go through her body and pool between her legs. Valentina looked down on her, arousal written all over her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted slightly, with shallow, shaky breaths escaping them, and Juliana thought she had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. 

Unable to think about anything other than Valentina so close to her, Valentina’s fingers on her neck, grabbing her and holding her close, the pressure of Valentina’s weight on top of her, she pulled Valentina’s face down towards her own again, her lips crashing down to meet Juliana’s in a desperate kiss. When Juliana shifted slightly to push Valentina even closer to her, she felt Valentina deepen their kiss even more, her hands leaving their place on Juliana’s neck to roam over her body, one of them stopping hesitantly over her breast for a second, before carefully pushing down, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Juliana’s breathing grew heavier with the new added sensation and she was pretty sure she was going to go insane with need if Valentina kept this up. She tried desperately to compose herself, to return Valentina’s frenzied kisses and to ignore the ache that build up between her legs.

Juliana mirrored Valentina’s movements and let her hands dance over Valentina’s back until they stopped at her hips again, grabbing her and pushing her down. Juliana had done so in a haze of arousal and excitement, not realising that she had pushed Valentina down while slightly angling her leg, so that it pushed right into Valentina’s center, until she heard a soft moan escape Valentina, her hands grabbing Juliana’s shoulders. Juliana’s head was swimming with arousal, and every inch of her body was on fire. She couldn’t believe that she was really the one to make Valentina feel that way, to make her moan like that, and all of the sudden Juliana realised that she wanted nothing more than to hear that sound again. Juliana felt Valentina repeat the move, slightly rolling her hips on top of her thigh, another soft moan escaping her and frantic hands digging into Juliana’s shoulders. Juliana let out a shaky breath and heard a whimper escape her mouth.

 

Juliana wanted nothing more than to slide her hand into Valentina’s pants, to see Valentina come apart on top of her, to make Valentina feel good, to be close to her, but the tiny bit of self-control she had left remined her that they were in a car in a parking lot, with the driver coming back any second. Juliana broke their kiss and inhaled a shaky breath to calm herself down while simultaneously cursing the voice of reason in the back of her head which was telling her to stop this. Valentina seemed to sense her hesitation, and pulled back as well, opening her eyes to look at Juliana. Valentina looked at Juliana through hooded eyelids, arousal so evident that Juliana almost went back to kissing her. But she knew she couldn’t, so she reached up to Valentina’s face with her right hand, reassuringly stroking her cheek, because Valentina seemed to have trouble calming her frantic breathing down.

Finally, Valentina swallowed heavily and, breathing in deeply, shook her head slightly as if to get herself out of a haze. ‘Sorry’, she whispered and a second later when she had composed herself a little more, ‘Fuck, I’m so sorry.’, she breathed in again, her voice shaky. ‘I don’t know what happened. I - I couldn’t stop, I’m sorry’. There was a hint of panic in Valentina’s voice now, as if she had done something wrong, had done something that Juliana had not wanted her to do. ‘Ssh, I’m fine, I promise’, Juliana reassured her and carefully reached up with her other hand to cup Valentina’s face. ‘I just think that maybe this is not the best place for this, don’t you think?’. Juliana couldn’t help but smile when she met Valentina’s gaze, who nodded in agreement but still looked slightly dazed, her lips swollen from Juliana’s kisses and her hair tousled from where Juliana had grabbed it. She looked utterly dishevelled, and Juliana could have kicked herself, because Valentina still looked at her with hungry eyes, and she looked really fucking hot still sitting on top of her.

Now Juliana shook her head, trying to look away from the sight of Valentina so she wasn’t tempted to just let this continue. But even when she looked away, Valentina was still all over her, her scent clouding Juliana’s senses, the feeling of Valentina’s hips flush on her own still very much present. Juliana almost wanted to take back what she said and continue, when she heard Alirio open the car trunk. 

Valentina was off of her and back to sitting next to Juliana in no time, and Juliana almost whined at the loss of contact. She could still feel her heart beat out of her chest, still feel her fingers aching for Valentina, aching to touch her more, all of her. Valentina had her face hidden behind her hands, and for a second, Juliana thought that they had definitely been caught now, that there was no way this didn’t look suspicious to Alirio. But then she heard his voice, polite as always. ‘Here’s the bag miss. Are we going to Tiberio and Silvina’s house?’. Juliana heard Valentina take in another shaky breath and wondered if she would have to say something, if Valentina was too upset to speak right now, or maybe even too angry. 

But when Valentina responded she sounded normal again, composed, as if she hadn’t been moaning into Juliana’s mouth a few seconds ago. ‘Yes, but we have to make a stop first’, she answered. ‘I want to go home for an hour or so’. She still didn’t look at Juliana, even when Alirio was already back in the front seat. With an ‘alright’ they were on their way and Juliana still had trouble to get her breathing back to normal.

Juliana looked down at her hands, not sure what to do. She didn’t know if she had upset Valentina by stopping or if Valentina was upset because it had even gotten that far. This had been only their second kiss and Juliana would have never thought it was going to get this heated this quickly. Just two days ago they had admitted to each other that they both felt more than friendship for the other, and now she had already seen herself with her hand down Valentina’s pants in the back of a car. 

Uncertain, she looked over at Valentina, hoping to meet reassuring eyes like she always did. Valentina had seemed so sure about everything since their first kiss, had been the one who wanted to talk about their kiss and about what they meant to each other. Since then, Juliana had relied on her being the one to guide them through this. But seeing Valentina sit next to her, silently, an unreadable expression on her face and her cheeks still flushed, she realised that this was all new to Valentina as well. Being with a woman was new to both of them, and they were in this together. Finally, Valentina looked over at her and when their eyes met an insecure smile appeared on Valentina’s lips. Juliana smiled back at her. Of course Valentina wasn’t angry. She was scared, just like she was. With a shaky intake of breath and a decision forming in her head, Juliana took Valentina’s hand, hoping Valentina had intended the stop at her house to be the same thing Juliana was thinking of right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fuck, the end.   
> This turned out a little longer than I intended and instead of slightly smutty fluff it turned around into slightly fluffy smut. It happens.   
> I had to change a few things, and I know, I basically sacrificed the café scene, but sometimes that is what you have to do. I have no power over these things. Only slightly. Enjoy!

The car ride back to Valentina’s place was quiet and full of giddy side-glances between the two of them. As much as Juliana tried to calm herself down after having Valentina straddle her in the parking garage, nothing seemed to work. Valentina’s hands were still holding onto hers, her fingers playing with Juliana’s, their bodies incredibly close, moving against each other with every turn the car took. Juliana’s body still felt like it was on fire and all the tiny touches now seemed to evoke new responses in her. Valentina had told Alirio that they wanted to stop at her house before going back to Silvinas house and that he could take a break to get some food.

Ever since Valentina had given her a shy glance after telling him that he could probably take a break for a couple of hours, Juliana’s mind had gone into overdrive. With the worry about her mum gone, Juliana was finally able to acknowledge that there had been nothing she wanted more than to kiss Valentina for days now. And even after their first kiss, Juliana had felt that she wanted more. Yes, she had been confused and excited and had felt everything all at once, but she had also felt a need for Valentina that had grown stronger every day since then. 

And now she knew that that need was not only emotional, but definitely also physical. And if the kiss they had shared moments ago was any indication, Valentina probably felt the same. As they got closer to the Carvajal house, Julianna kept glancing over at Valentina to see what she might be thinking, trying to find any indication of how Valentina felt about this. But Valentina was still wearing that shy, giddy expression Juliana was sure reflected her own, and had turned to staring outside the front window with an intensity as if she was the one driving. 

When they finally reached the residence and stopped in front of the main door, Alirio helping both of them out of the car and excusing himself, Juliana’s heart was beating almost as fast as it had back in the parking garage. She had no idea what was going to happen and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this excited and nervous at the same time. Frantically trying to think of something to say, Juliana turned away from Valentina, who was still standing next to the car, and walked towards the front door. But then, Valentina took a few quick steps and held onto Juliana’s arm, stopping her and turning her to face her. ‘I – I hope you don’t mind coming here first. I thought maybe we could go inside and-‘, Valentina stopped and for the first time, Juliana saw insecurity in her eyes. Smiling, Juliana tucked a loose strand of hair behind Valentina’s ear, who seemed lost in thought. 

Now it was her turn to take away Valentina’s insecurity. ‘I think coming here was a great idea’, she smiled and searched for Valentina’s eyes which were fixated on the floor. Softly cupping Valentina’s face in her hand and bringing it up to look at her, Juliana added: ‘I think this is the perfect time to realise what we feel’. Valentina looked at her, waiting, as if she deliberated something, and then Juliana could see Valentina’s expression change into a shy smirk. ‘Ok, then I have an idea’, she grinned and took Juliana’s hand to enter the house. 

They rushed past Silvina on their way to Valentina’s room and Valentina reassured Juliana multiple times that there was nobody else at the house at this time of day until Juliana could finally wipe the image of a shocked Eva finding them in Valentina’s room off her mind. When they finally reached Valentina’s room and closed the door behind them, they were already desperately gasping for air in between messy kisses, their hands tangled in each other’s hair and desperately grabbing at hips, arms and backs. They came to a halt in front of Valentina’s bed and as their breathing grew heavier and their kisses deepened even more, Juliana caught Valentina’s lower lip gently between her teeth which elicited a soft moan from Valentina. 

The sound startled Juliana, it made the situation seem impossibly real and definite, and Valentina opened her eyes and looked at Juliana, wide-eyed and nervous. ‘Sorry, I – do you want us to stop?’, she asked. Juliana looked at Valentina, taking it all in. Her cheeks were flushed red again, her hair was messy, and her chest was rapidly moving up and down, her breathing not quite back to normal. No, Juliana did not want to stop, and she definitely wanted to hear Valentina make that noise again. She shook her head and added a breathy ‘no’ before she closed the gap between them again, kissing Valentina passionately until she felt Valentina push against her body and slowly moving her to lay on the bed. 

Valentina followed Juliana down on the bed, pushing into her until their bodies were flush on top of each other with Valentina pushing Juliana deeper into the mattress. Juliana loved the way Valentina’s body felt on top of hers, the way her weight pushed into her and pinned her against the bed. Juliana felt like they spent an eternity just kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, their kisses growing more desperate with each minute. Just when she thought, she could stay this way forever, just kissing Valentina, exploring her body slowly with her hands, Valentina slid her leg in between Juliana’s and pressed down slowly into her center. 

Juliana’s back arched up at the sensation and she briefly wondered if it was embarrassing how fast she reacted to each of Valentina’s touches or if it was embarrassing that she could already feel the wetness pool between her legs. But when Valentina moved her hips slightly only to press her thigh down harder, any coherent thought was wiped from Juliana’s mind and all she could think about was touching Valentina, all of her, and she grabbed onto Valentina’s hips, increasing the pressure even more. Valentina smiled against her lips, and then broke their kiss to sit up slightly between Juliana’s legs. 

Juliana whined at the loss of contact, but quickly realised what Valentina wanted to do and propped herself up on her elbows. Valentina was playing with the hem of Juliana’s shirt, shyly looking up at her, silently asking her permission. Juliana nodded and sat up so that Valentina could remove her shirt and bra. When their eyes met again, Juliana saw Valentina’s gaze flickering down to her chest shyly, but with arousal evident on her face. With a soft giggle, she moved to mirror Valentina who obediently raised her arms to let Juliana take her shirt and bra off as well. 

When everything was taken off, Juliana sat back slightly to take in the sight in front of her. A few days ago, she would have never imagined to be in this position with Valentina and now Valentina was right here with her, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. With a soft nudge Valentina lay Juliana back down on the bed, and this time when their bodies came flush on top of each other, it was Juliana who let a soft moan escape her lips, the sensation of their breasts pressed against each other so intimate and intense that she forgot to breathe for a second. The situation seemed to have the same effect on Valentina and just like that they were kissing again, tongues swirling, Valentina’s hands everywhere on Juliana’s body. In a haze, they took off their pants, Juliana’s hands tangled in Valentina’s hair, desperately trying to hold onto something when Valentina’s placed each of her legs next to Juliana’s hips, straddling her and pushing Juliana deeper into the bed still. They were caught up in a swirl of moans, and soft gasps until Valentina’s hand suddenly moved along Juliana’s stomach and dipped under her waistband, stopping just below. 

Valentina opened her eyes, her forehead pressed against Juliana’s, panting heavily and waited, her chest heaving and her pupils dilated in a way Juliana had never seen them. She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down for just a moment, just to take all of this in. Unable to articulate words and with her head still pressed against Valentina’s, Juliana decided to just go for it and reached between their bodies. She found Valentina’s hand and held onto it for just a second before pushing it down, allowing Valentina to slide through her wetness and to finally touch her. 

Valentina’s response was immediate. Juliana was sure that Valentina could feel how aroused Juliana was, how much Juliana wanted her. With a shaky intake of breath, Valentina suddenly removed her hand from Juliana’s underwear only to quickly sit up and pull it off entirely, discarding it on the floor next to the bed. Valentina paused for a second, propping herself up on her arms above her, Juliana squirming underneath her stare, the throbbing between her legs growing steadily. Valentina let her gaze travel over Juliana’s body, her breath coming out in short pants, before meeting Juliana’s eyes again. ‘You look really beautiful’, she whispered softly before coming down again to catch Juliana’s lips in a kiss, their lips crashing against each other. 

Juliana felt Valentina’s hand travel down again, gently teasing her stomach before finally moving down further. Juliana could sense that Valentina was nervous, her fingers moving slowly towards her center, exploring every inch of her body before finally carefully coming to rest between Juliana’s legs again. Juliana could barely feel exactly what Valentina was doing, all she knew was that Valentina was touching her and that it felt incredible. Her fingers grew surer with every second, with every soft stroke that elicited moans from Juliana, until they finally started to move in slow circles, setting Juliana’s entire body on fire. She desperately tried to hold on to Valentina’s neck, tried to keep kissing Valentina, who moved her lips against hers slowly now, carefully. Then, moving further down from where Valentina had started her torturously slow circles, Juliana felt Valentina gather up her wetness and sliding one finger through her folds, dipping into her entrance ever so slightly. 

Involuntarily, Juliana’s back arched into the touch, desperate for more. Juliana knew that Valentina waited for confirmation, waited for her to allow her to do this. She breathed in shakily, her mind racing. This was really happening, she was actually sleeping with Valentina; Valentina was her first and she wanted nothing more than to feel her inside of her. Juliana managed to nod and angle her hips slightly upwards to give Valentina better access. The soft pants coming from Valentina stopped suddenly as if she was holding her breath, and then Juliana felt Valentina enter her, moving slowly inside of her. 

When she was inside, Valentina let out a strangled moan and Juliana thought for a second that maybe this was too much for Valentina, remembered that this was a first for Valentina, too and that maybe she should be guiding her. But then Valentina started up a slow pace moving her finger slightly in and out of Juliana, erasing any thought of insecurity and instead eliciting strangled moans and breathy gasps from Juliana. Valentina carefully worked her finger inside of her until Juliana could feel her remove her hand only add a second finger and when pushing into her, angling her hand so that her palm was pushing down on Juliana’s clit. Juliana felt like she was going to explode at any moment now.

Moving her fingers slowly and carefully inside her, Valentina shifted slightly to straddle one of Juliana’s legs, her thigh adding to the pressure on Juliana’s center. Underneath her, Juliana was desperately trying to keep herself from being too loud, her eyes screwed tightly shut, one of her hands tangled in Valentina’s hair and the other one grabbing onto the bedsheet. She would have never thought that this could feel so good, that she would find herself in this position with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Through her desperate moans, she felt Valentina move down to kiss her neck, adding another sensation to her already hypersensitive body.

And suddenly it was all too much, Valentina’s fingers working inside of her, Valentina lips on her neck, her body on top of hers, consuming her. Juliana could feel that she was losing control, that her body wanted to give itself completely and utterly to the sensation, to Valentina; a feeling she couldn’t remember ever having felt. She had never been so close to just completely letting go, so closing to her brain shutting off and just giving herself away completely. Then, as if Valentina had sensed what Juliana was feeling, her face was suddenly close to her own, nudging Juliana’s nose with hers, beckoning her to open her eyes. Juliana felt Val’s fingers stop moving inside of her and she had to force herself from moving her hips to make up for the loss of sensation. 

She felt herself involuntarily squirm under Valentina, her body craving more, for Valentina to touch her again. But Juliana opened her eyes and met Val’s gaze, meeting beautiful blue eyes, reassuring and so full of love that Juliana almost had to look away. ‘Hey’, Valentina whispered softly, the thumb of her other hand lightly stroking Juliana cheek, her hand holding onto Juliana’s face. Valentina pressed a light kiss onto Juliana’s lips and smiled softy at her as she exchanged her lips for her thumb, which now lightly traced Juliana’s lips.

And suddenly Juliana knew even more what she had known from the moment she had talked to Valentina on that park bench. She knew, she could let her guard down with her; she could completely and utterly give herself to Valentin. She had never felt safer in her life than right now, with Valentina’s naked body on top of hers, consumed by her touches, held so tightly in her arms. Juliana heard a shaky breath escape the woman on top of her, who was still staring at her lips as if mesmerized by them. Then Valentina shook her head slightly, as if to come back to reality, and looked back up into Juliana’s eyes. 

‘Do you want us to stop? It- it’s fine if you do’, Valentina asked her in a low and breathy voice that betrayed the fact that Valentina herself absolutely did not want to stop. But Juliana knew that she would if she wanted her to. Valentina would never do anything that she didn’t want her to do and it made her feel even more loved. Valentina shifted lightly on top of Juliana, still patiently waiting for Juliana to answer, her eyes searching for a confirmation. The slight movement, however, caused her palm to press back into Juliana’s center and Juliana suddenly became very aware of the fact that Valentina’s fingers were still inside of her and that the throbbing she felt between her legs had increased tenfold just with that small move. 

Breathing in shakily, Juliana decided that she wanted, finally, to just let herself go, to let someone else take care of her. And she simply said ‘no, don’t stop’, noticing with surprise that her voice sounded deeper than usual as well. Juliana slowly let her hands travel from Valentina’s hair down her back to rest on her lower back. She could still feel the fluttery sensation that had started to build up within her a few moments ago, and when she grabbed Valentina’s ass and lower back forcefully to push her back into her, Juliana’s mind went blank almost instantly at the increase of pressure. 

Valentina let out a breathy moan at the sensation and propped herself up again on her left elbow starting to move her hips again, her fingers going back to the excruciatingly slow pace she had started before. Juliana could feel her own wetness on Valentina’s hands and Valentina’s lips back on her neck, kissing the spot that made her back arch up into Valentina. She knew she needed more, needed Valentina to just please stop being so gentle, or she was going to go insane with need. 

Through a string of soft moans and sharp, heavy pants Juliana finally managed to get out a breathy ‘Val, please’ while she arched her back up into Valentina, pushing Valentina’s finger deeper into her. A second later Valentina’s lips crashed down to meet Juliana’s in a frenzied kiss as she started to move her body and her hand between Juliana’s legs more deliberately, curling her fingers slightly while moving them inside. At the sudden change of pace and sensation, Juliana’s legs fell open even wider while she desperately held onto Valentina, pulling her impossibly closer with Valentina still kissing her passionately. 

 

Juliana’s entire body was on fire, she was unable to articulate any coherent thoughts anymore, her body entirely at Valentina’s mercy and just when she thought she couldn’t possibly ever feel any better than this, Valentina removed her fingers slowly from inside of her and went back to deliberate circles on her clit. Juliana felt her legs shudder and one of her hands came up to tangle in Valentina’s hair, pulling her in for another kiss, hoping Valentina could swallow the strangled moans that Juliana was unable to stop from escaping her lips. 

Moments later, Juliana could feel her body tense up while Valentina buried her face in Juliana’s neck, slightly increasing the pressure of her fingers. Juliana came come undone in a series of shudders and gasps, the wave of pleasure hitting crashing over her unlike anything she had ever felt before. When she had finally calmed down, Valentina removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheet next to them. Juliana could tell that Valentina didn’t move, her hand coming down next to Juliana’s face, tangling in her hair, her body still on top of her own. 

Juliana took in a shaky breath and opened her eyes to find Val staring at her in a way that send another pang of heat right down to her center again. She had never seen a hungrier expression on Val’s face, as she stared at her with her lips slightly parted, breathing heavily, a look of wonder in her eyes. Juliana smiled up at her, meeting her gaze. Valentina smiled back, closing her eyes briefly as if to collect herself: ‘Sorry, that was.. wow’, she said finally, still staring at Juliana, her eyes flicking over her face as if she was trying to take it all in, to make sure she wouldn’t forget any part of the way Juliana looked right now. Juliana laughed a breathy laugh. ‘I think I’m the one who should say that. It really was.. wow’. 

She lifted her head slightly to kiss Valentina again, slowly this time to savour every touch, every feeling she was feeling right at this moment. When they broke apart, Valentina was smiling down at her, her forehead coming down to touch Juliana’s. She swallowed and took a shaky breath in and looked up to find Juliana’s eyes. ‘I love you’, she whispered with a smile, and Juliana could swear her heart almost burst with happiness. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so utterly content. ‘I love you too’, she replied, looking up at Valentina for what felt like a eternity.

Then, with a quick movement, she suddenly rolled Valentina over, so she was lying below her now. Valentina giggled at the sudden display of strength and then let herself be pushed into the bed with a passionate kiss. Juliana was determined to show Val just how much she loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a third chapter to get us through the current dry spell on AAM. It's a little shorter, but it's Valentina's turn now, so get ready.

Valentina felt herself get pushed deep into the bed, Juliana’s body pressing down on top of her. Valentina was still barely able to register what was happening, her head replaying the last minute over and over again, her body still revelling in the sensations. The feeling of her fingers inside of Juliana, Juliana trembling and releasing under her fingers, her frantic kisses as she came undone underneath her. Valentina still couldn’t believe all of that had just happened. She had thought about what it would be like with Juliana before, of course, imagined all kinds of different scenarios, but she would have never guessed it was going to be like this. 

She knew that just kissing Juliana felt a thousand times better than anything she had done before with other people, and yet, feeling Juliana’s body underneath her own, hearing her moan into her ear, feeling Juliana’s wetness - it was incredible in a way she had not thought possible. Valentina sighed, trying to calm down a little. Her entire body was still on fire, every single one of her senses was heightened, and Juliana hadn’t even touched her yet. It was enough to feel Juliana’s body on top of her own, their breasts touching, Juliana’s center still wet against her leg to make her body feel more alive than it had ever been. With Juliana’s lips moving against hers and Juliana still trembling slightly from the aftershocks, Valentina finally knew what the movies, the books, the poets were talking about. _Fireworks_ , Valentina thought and smiled into their kiss.

‘Hey’, Juliana’s voice pulled Valentina back into reality. She was still on top of Valentina, now propping herself up slightly on her hands to look into Valentina’s eyes, her body shifting slightly. Valentina registered a rush of heat travelling down her body at the sudden pressure between her legs where Juliana’s leg had landed, wetness already coating her tigh. ‘Do you want us to keep going?’, Juliana asked in a whisper and Valentina’s gaze dropped to Juliana’s lips, which looked fuller and redder than usual from their kisses. _I did that_ , she thought amazed. Then she felt Juliana’s breath reach her own lips, still shakily escaping her, and for a split second the image of Juliana panting and moaning underneath her popped back into Valentina’s head. She felt another rush of heat travel through her body and wrapped her arms tightly around Juliana’s back to pull her flush on top of her again. Juliana’s head landed softly on Valentina’s shoulder, her lips pressing a kiss to Valentina’s neck. Valentina turned her head slightly to find Juliana’s ear. ‘There’s no way I want us to stop now’, she whispered and after a second, in which Valentina was sure she heard Juliana audibly swallow, Juliana lifted her head to capture Valentina’s lips in a fiery kiss. 

Valentina knew this was the first time Juliana had ever touched anyone else or been naked with anyone, so she was determined to let Juliana take the lead. Even though this was all new to herself as well, she felt like it was an even bigger deal to Juliana and she couldn’t help but feel an immense sense of pride at the fact that Juliana trusted her enough to have her first time with her. Soon, Valentina, however, realised that letting Juliana go slowly was getting increasingly harder. Juliana’s touches were careful, and soft, and they drove Valentina nearly crazy. Juliana had started to run her fingers over Valentina’s breasts, palming them and now her hands were traveling along Valentina’s sides, steadily closer to where a dull ache had developed between Valentina’s legs under the light pressure of Juliana’s thigh. All the while Valentina’s kisses had grown more desperate, her hands clinging to Juliana’s hair and neck holding her close.

In order not to rush Juliana or overwhelm her, she tried to stay as still as she could, holding her hips back from bucking up into Juliana’s thigh and trying to keep her breathing as calm as she could. She desperately needed Juliana to touch her, to slide her hand between her legs just to give her throbbing center some relief, but she didn’t want to make Juliana do anything she wasn’t ready to do. Then, Juliana suddenly broke their kiss, brought one of her hands up to Valentina’s face, and ran her thumb over Valentina’s lips. When their eyes met, and Valentina saw the look of unabashed lust in Juliana’s eyes, it took everything in her not to just take Juliana’s hand and slide it downward and beg her to finally touch her. Juliana must have sensed the urgency in the way Valentina’s body was writhing underneath her, the tiny movements of Valentina’s hips bucking upwards and into her thigh ever so slightly, because she started speaking with a shaky voice. 

‘Sorry, this is all a little new to me’, she smiled down at Valentina, who was trying to compose herself enough to form a sentence in response. ‘I know’, she finally breathed out. ‘We have all the time in the world’, she added, her voice deeper than she had ever heard it. She tried to look sincere and reassuring, but Juliana let out a giggle and ran her thumb over Valentina’s lips again, staring at them. ‘You think so?’, she asked and pressed her thigh slightly harder into Valentina’s center. The strangled moan that escaped her, betrayed Valentina, her hips bucking up into Juliana’s thigh. Valentina laughed as well, low and breathy, and unlike anything her laugh usually sounded like. ‘Okay, maybe not _all_ , the time in the world’. Valentina averted her gaze from where it had been fixed on Juliana’s lips and looked up to find Juliana’s brown eyes looking at her intensely. She was biting her lower lip as if to contemplate something and then said ‘no, I guess not’ and leaned down again to kiss Valentina. 

It only took a few seconds for their kisses to grow more desperate again and Valentina noticed Juliana’s hand slowly and deliberately travel down her stomach. Then, with an audible swallow, Juliana slightly lifted her body. Valentina’s breath hitched when cool air suddenly hit her heated center only to be immediately replaced by Juliana’s hand, shy fingers dancing over her skin, setting everything in their wake on fire. Despite herself, Valentina’s hips immediately bucked into Juliana’s hand trying to increase the pressure. Wanting to give Juliana more time, Valentina tried to hold still again, her hands frantically tangling in Juliana’s hair, shallow pants filling the air around them. Juliana’s soft fingers exploring her, gathering up wetness to side through her folds, simultaneously send waves of relief through Valentina’s body while leaving her aching for more. Juliana had stopped kissing Valentina and when Valentina managed to look up, her chest heaving, she saw a look of wonder on Juliana’s face. Valentina smiled. She knew exactly what Juliana was feeling, because she had felt the same thing just minutes ago when she had touched Juliana for the first time. Lifting her head and tightening her hand around Juliana’s neck, she pulled her in for a kiss, while Juliana’s fingers were still trailing along Valentina’s center.

As much as she wanted to give Juliana time to revel in that feeling, Valentina also knew that she needed more pressure, and soon, or she was going to go insane with need. She tried to voice what she needed, but all she could manage was a soft ‘Juliana’ against Juliana’s lips and a tighter grip on the back of her neck. When Juliana opened her eyes questioningly, breaking the kiss, Valentina saw her look go from confused at Valentina’s interruption to realisation in a split second. ‘Oh’, Juliana said and before Valentina knew what was happening, Juliana had shifted her body slightly and pressed her lips hungrily on Valentina’s again while her fingers immediately started moving in a slow, but deliberate circling pattern.

_Fireworks_ , Valentina thought again, in wonder, unable to articulate much else. She was past the point to be able to stop her hips from bucking into Juliana now, and she let her hips move in time with Juliana’s strokes, her breathing growing more ragged with each second. Just as Valentina was wondering how it was possible for anything to feel this good, Juliana stopped her movements, reverting back to exploratory strokes. Valentina heard herself let out a panted cry of protest, knowing that she if this was anyone else but Juliana, she would be embarrassed at how needy and desperate she was to be touched right now. But then Juliana angled her fingers, finding Valentina’s entrance and Valentina could feel her body shiver with anticipation. Juliana hesitated only for a moment and when Valentina moved her hips a little closer, Juliana carefully slipped a finger inside of her, her walls giving in immediately. Valentina knew she was wetter than she had ever been and ready and Juliana seemed to be able to feel it too. After sliding her first finger out, she immediately added a second finger and when she pushed back in with a moan, Valentina was sure that this was probably the hottest thing she could ever imagine. She let Juliana get used to the sensation and start a slow rhythm, letting her moans be swallowed by Juliana’s unfocused kisses as she moved her fingers inside her. 

 

With the room around them filled with their ragged breaths, Valentina felt entirely consumed by Juliana’s touches, the weight of Juliana’s body on top of her, and Juliana’s smell she loved so much invading her senses. Her brain clouded by desire, Valentina barely registered Juliana pressing a last deliberate kiss on her lips and then breaking it, until she felt Juliana’s lips on her collarbone and then on her breast and stomach, moving steadily down. Valentina wanted to say something, tell Juliana that she didn’t have to do this now, that she was fine waiting, but when Juliana pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and sucked lightly, Valentina was already gone too far. She held her breath in anticipation, her toes curling just a the though of what Juliana was going to do. Juliana kissed her way up Valentina’s thigh, sucking more skin in, until she finally pressed a light kiss on Valentina’s center. 

Juliana started a slow, careful pattern with her tongue, and Valentina let out a soft cry, the breath she had been holding rushing out with a low growling sound. When Juliana started moving the fingers inside of her in time with her tongue, she was pretty sure she was going to die right then and there. Seeking anything to hold onto, to steady herself, Valentina grabbed onto her pillow next to her head with one hand and, after grabbing onto her own hip at first, she moved her other hand to carefully tangle in Juliana’s hair. She knew she wasn’t going to last long like this, and after a few more moments, Juliana’s tongues and fingers had brought her to the edge. 

Reduced to a panting, writhing mess, Valentina came in a series of moans, her hips bucking into Juliana’s mouth and her hands gripping Juliana’s hair. _Fireworks_ , she thought again, when she had come down from her high. She smiled when Juliana moved up her body again, unable to disguise the smirk on her face. When she saw Juliana grinning at her, Valentina covered her face with her hands, a giggle escaping her lips. ‘What?’, Juliana asked, still smiling. ‘That was amazing’. Valentina removed the hands from her face, her expression now sincere. ‘I mean that was.. wow’. ‘Good’, Juliana responded with a laugh and kissed Valentina softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. With a sigh, Valentina let herself sink into the kiss, smiling when she tasted herself on Juliana’s lips. _Fireworks_.


End file.
